


I'm Not Naming a Cat After Geoff

by preblematic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, michael's not happy about it, the get a cat and take it home that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if we named ‘im Lazer?" Gavin suggested after a time.</p><p>"I’m not naming a cat after Geoff," Lindsay said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Naming a Cat After Geoff

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm pretty sure that Gavin has a cat named Egg, and Michael’s not a big fan of cats. If I’m wrong on either front please correct me. ~~My ladyboner for Lindsay might be showing but~~ I hope you like it! :3
> 
> Written for a prompt on [my tumblr.](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/)

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaaassse?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

Michael sighed as Gavin berated him with begging, something that he was usually totally okay with. Behind the chattering Brit, Lindsay was holding a tiny, sleeping kitten, with a tinier, blue cast around it’s front leg, and talking to one of the veterinary assistants.

"But it’s so _cute_ , Michael.”

"Ah, bu’ i’s so cute, Micoo," Michael mocked. "No. We already have one. If we leave it here I’m sure someone else will take it."

"Bu—"

"No!"

"Guys, guys," Lindsay said, elbowing in between the two arguing men. "They said that the only thing wrong with him is his leg, and that we need to bring him back in two weeks for a check up." She held the tiny ginger ball of fluff in one hand and gently pet his little tummy with the other.

Michael glared daggers at his boyfriend who was grinning smugly and petting the kitten as well. Michael had been outvoted.

——

"We’re _not_ naming him Pork Biscuit,” Lindsay said, shooting down Gavin's name suggestion. “What even is that?” Gavin shrugged.

Lindsay was spread out across the entire couch with the as yet unnamed kitten sleeping on her stomach. This was complicated somewhat by the fact that Michael and Gavin were on the couch as well. Her head was on Michael’s leg, and her own legs lay across Gavin’s lap with her feet just off the couch arm. Egg was perched on the back of the couch, eyeing the kitten with suspicion.

"Dunno, just thought it had a nice ring to it, ‘s all."

"We should name it Edgar," Michael said.

"Stop calling him an it!" Lindsay protested. "And we’re not naming him Edgar either. Creepy fucker." She reached up and shoved Michael’s hat off of his head.

"What about ‘Indiana’," Gavin chimed in.

"He’s not a dog or Harrison Ford, though," said Michael.

"Do you even know where Indiana is?" Lindsay asked.

“‘S north.”

"Well, he’s not wrong," Michael admitted before they lapsed back in to silence.

They’d been at it for about half an hour now: trying to name the new addition to the house. So far Gavin had given a lot of really stupid suggestions, some of which were not even words; Michael had grudgingly been used as a pillow and said that they should name it “Hey Fuckface;” and Lindsay had suggested “Luigi.”

"What if we named ‘im Lazer?" Gavin suggested after a time.

"I’m not naming a cat after Geoff," Lindsay said. There was more silence.

"Gubbins!" Gavin squeaked," We’ll name him Gubbins!"

"So stupid," Michael muttered.

"No, no," Lindsay said, shoving a hand in Michael’s face to quiet him," I like it." She slowly picked up the newly named animal and held him up as far as her arms would go. He woke up with a tiny yawn and squeaked.

"I hereby christen you ‘Gubbins’," she said, bringing him back down until they touched noses. Gubbins squeaked again, and Gavin ‘aw’d. Egg reached down and poked at the lump of fur curiously.

"You two are lucky I love you," Michael muttered.

——

Gubbins adored Michael. He was his favorite human ever. The ginger kitten would sleep literally on Michael’s forehead and then wake him up in the morning demanding food. So by default he had to feed Egg as well, or she would kill everyone. It also meant that he got up at asscrack o’clock, because cats could sleep whenever they god damn pleased.

And Gubbins did _not_ look adorable when he clattered around with his little cast on. He didn’t.

Lindsay and Gavin always got up around the same time—later than Michael—and found the other man reliving the events of a Rage Quit. Gubbins didn’t understand the “people food,” “tables are for humans” thing. It was impressive that he got up there with a broken leg, though.

A week after they brought him home, the duo woke up to find Michael carrying the kitten around in his hair, and they thought he had finally lost all sanity. But it turned out that Gubbins just refused to get off of his head that morning, and he had given up fighting. Gavin kind of squealed at the sight, like a child who’s just seen a baby duck do something stupid and adorable.

"I told you I’d make you a cat person," Lindsay said brightly, petting her fiancé and her kitten all at the same time. It was actually convenient.

"I hate you a lot," Michael replied as Gubbins started licking his hair. He was going to have to take another shower.


End file.
